Bloodsuckers in Court
by Abandon all hope
Summary: Summary: Mick and Josef relocate to New York City to start fresh. Joseph has connections with a vampire-friendly law firm, where he and Mick meet the best closer in the city and his very puppy-like associate.
1. Unexpected Circumstances

**Bloodsuckers in Court (a Suits/Moonlight crossover)**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Mick/Harvey, Josef/Mike**

**A/N: Hey, all! This story is being co-written with hana-to-mame! I'm writing the things from Mick and Josef's point of view, and she's writing the parts from Harvey and Mike's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Moonlight or Suits. Just making sure you know that!  
><strong>

**ChapterOne-UnexpectedCircumstances **

**(Mick PoV)**

I was lounging on Josef's couch, sipping from a glass of A+ blood. Josef was by the door, waving goodbye to all his guests as they left.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Josef," I chuckled while surveying the room, "Cause it's going to be a bitch to clean this mess up."

"Mick, Mick, Mick, now you're just being cute. You actually think that I'm going to do the dirty work. Hah, don't make me laugh."

"Isn't that a little redundant?" I pointed out before taking another sip of my drink.

"No it's not," Josef began pacing in front of me, "Anyway this party was for you. To get you out of your apartment, and back into the world and get you away from Beth."

"I already told you I'm over Beth," I huffed, crossing my arms like a spoiled child, "Besides how's a party supposed to help me anyway?"

"You meet people Mick! Flirt, dance, kiss, and get laid. How doesn't that help you?" he remarked, "And I know for a fact that there were more than one single vampire, of both sexes, that caught you eye."

"So what Josef, I wasn't about to go home with some random person just because you told me too," I let out a long sigh, "Besides that's not the reason I go to parties. I go to parties for the entertainment, haven't you ever read The Great Gatsby?"

"Fuck the Great Gatsby, I am the Great Gatsby! And you sir are the one who needs to read that book, because it is filled with people partying only to get laid."

"Your parties are not as well-known as Mr. Gatsby's." I replied, taking another swig of the velvety red liquid.

"Well that's because Josef Kostan caters to an exclusive crowd, Charles Fitzgerald used to throw extravagant parties up on Long Island. So well known that a distant," he emphasized the word distant by the use of air quotes, "cousin of mine, a one F. Scott Fitzgerald, had been in attendance, several times might I add."

"Are you trying to tell me that the book, The Great Gatsby, is based off of you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Loosely," he shrugged as if it was just another one of those things.

"You are full of shit you know that." I stated, he looks like he was about to say something when his phone rings. He politely excused himself from the room while answering with a hearty hello. I finished my drink and stoop up, stretching. I could hear Josef arguing on the phone in the other room, but I just tuned him out. Instead I turned my attention to the large mess left behind for the house cleaners. Fortunately they were trained by the Cleaners, so they were capable of handling vampire parties. However, I still felt bad for them. I was contemplating to myself about if I should give them a hand by doing some damage control, when Josef's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you mean she's dead!" he screamed loud enough that I could have heard him even without my super hearing.

"Josef?" I questioned even though I knew he was too preoccupied to hear me.

"You promised me that nothing would happen to her Jessica! You assured me that you could handle this!" he snapped. I cautiously approached the office door. He shouted some more and I began to feel sorry for the person on the other end of the line. There was a loud roar of anger, than the sound of something crashing into the wall and shattering on impact.

"Josef, are you okay?" I asked while knocking on the door.

"Okay!" he laughed although the situation held no humor, "Does it fucking look like I'm okay!" he growled wrenching the door open, nearly tearing it from the wall. His eyes were bright blue and his fangs had fully extended. I had never seen Josef so pissed off.

"What happened?" Josef seemed stunned by the question, I watched as the rage vanished from his eyes.

"She's dead Mick. Sarah Whitley is dead," he whispered, as if saying it to loud would make it all the more real. He sullenly moved out of my way. I watched as he picked pieces of his phone off the floor. Halfway up the wall above him was a large crack in the plaster. He must have found what he was looking for because he ignored the rest of the phone and retired to his desk. He rummaged around in the drawers awhile before pulling out a spare phone and inserting his old SIM card into it. The silence around us held a tension, and I knew I'd be the one to break it.

"How did it happen?" I forced myself to ask.

"She was murdered," he replied, "Some bastard had an issue with me and took it out on her." His voice remained eerily calm, but his body shook with rage.

"So what's our plain of action?" Josef stood up and began pacing.

"We are going to New York City to hunt down this son-of-a-bitch and put an end to the measly existence he calls life. A slow and painful end," his eyes flashed with something akin to lust at the thought of murdering the man responsible for his onetime lover's death.

"But we can't just stroll into New York, it would be too obvious." I objected.

"I realize that Mick. It just so happens that our killer has provided us with the perfect cover. I had planned the opening of the New York branch of Kostan Enterprises to be this weekend. As C.E.O., I am obligated to make an appearance," he explained.

"Josef this is obviously a trap. This guy has set you up. I thought you were smarter than this."

"Mick, how long have you known me? I know what I'm doing. Whoever is out to get me has made it impossible for me to ignore them. Their expecting me to walk into their trap blindfolded and be an easy kill, well they're about to find out that they messed with the wrong guy," he continued.

"And how is your plan any different than theirs?" I asked, trying to judge whether or not Josef was sane.

"Because in my genius plane I won't be going in alone, you'll be with me. We'll deal with this together."

"And by together you mean I do all the dirty work and you show up for the fight and look pretty," I commented sarcastically.

"Precisely, although I never show up anywhere looking pretty, I always look handsome, or sexy," he grinned like a maniac, "Now go home and chill. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Why so early? I mean you said yourself you don't need to be in New York till the weekend."

"The reason is simple. I have to discuss a small matter with my dear friend Jessica," he said the word friend as if he was talking about his worst enemy.

"You mean the one taking care of Sarah?"

"Yes," he spat, "She's also my lawyer, and she'll be protecting Kostan Enterprises in the future. I've been meaning to schedule an appointment to finalize our deal. However, in view of current circumstances, our deal will not be the only thing discussed."

"And I take it I'm coming with." I sighed in consent.

"Of course Mick, I need somebody to hold me back."

**X**

**(Harvey Pov)**

I looked out my window and saw how dark it was outside. I haven't stayed at work this late in years, so I wasn't exactly thrilled to be in my office. I was pretty sure Mike and I were the only two people still in the building.

But I couldn't take sitting at my desk anymore. I needed to check with my associate, and to tell him that we might as well just go home because there was no way we'd be getting any more work done that night. He'd just have to work twice as hard tomorrow.

On my way I passed Jessica's office. The light was on.

What's she still doing here? I thought to myself. So I lingered by the wall where she couldn't see me.

"It was out of my control," I heard her say sternly. There was no reply, so she must have been on the phone. "Like I said, no one could have anticipated this. I'm sorry." A few seconds of silence, and then I heard the phone being placed back on the receiver.

I'd never heard Jessica react like that to a client before. I had to know what was going on, as something that large would surely affect the entire firm. So I strode into her office.

"Jessica," I said with my usual non-emotional smile. I was mildly tired, but of course I didn't let it show as I sauntered up to her desk.

"Harvey," she greeted me with an equally confident attitude. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, pretending I hadn't just overheard her phonecall. "I just saw the light in your office was still on and wanted to see for myself if you were really here after ten."

She squinted at me but said nothing about it. "There was an emergency with one of my personal clients. He's coming in tomorrow. This man is very important to the firm. I'm taking his case, and I want you to stay away from him."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "Okay."

"I need your word that you will leave it alone. I know you have this tendency to dig too deep, but I need you to trust me. Leave him to me, and everything will be fine."

"I said 'okay'." I shrugged again, glancing down at her desk to the name of the close file that was lying in front of her. She wanted my word, she got it. I said I'd leave it alone, so I was going to leave it alone. I strutted out of her office and up to Mike's cubicle.

"You need something?" he asked me, in that trying-not-to-sound-too-eager voice of his.

"Yeah," I told him, "Jessica's got a new case and wants me to stay out of it."

"Okay... so why are you telling me this?"

"Because. I want you to find out everything you can about Josef Kostan."


	2. The Office

**Chapter 2**

**(Mick PoV)**

"So you're telling me that New York has an established vampire community?" I asked Josef in disbelief. On the flight to New York Josef had stayed oddly quiet. Now as we drove through the city he was filling me in on everything I need to know.

"Yes Mick, I just explained this to you. They've gone so far as to have vampires in the government. This way it's easier for vampires to go unnoticed." He explained again.

"I suddenly can see New York's appeal." I muttered under my breath.

"Enough with the sarcastic remarks," Josef scolded in a teasing manor, "That's my job." I laughed along with him, glad to see that he recovered from the shock. Normal Josef is unpredictable at best, but I can handle that. Depressed Josef on the other hand, that's a whole other ball game.

"So now you're the only one who gets to be a sarcastic bastard?" I remarked.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I am. Now listen to daddy, Jessica is a very close friend of mine, I want you to be on your best behavior." He ordered.

"Daddy? When the hell did you become daddy?"

"Since I sired you…or sired you again." He answered, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Josef, you really are too much. It's no wonder you don't have many friends."

"A man like me doesn't need many friends, what I need is underlings." He replied completely serious.

"Are you saying I should count myself lucky to be among them?" The car stopped in front of a large office building. Pearson-Hardman was mounted outside. Josef just chuckled in response as he exited the car.

"Now Mick," he cleared his throat, and fixed his tie, "do you remember the sole reason that you're here? Especially wearing that." I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing my favorite pair of blue jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, and my black waist coat.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I wear stuff like this all the time." I argued.

"Mick, we're about to enter a law office, first impressions matter." I rolled my eyes in his direction, "Fine, if you want to go in there looking like that, fine. Just remember, you're here to make sure no one finds out about vampires." I thought he was joking till I saw his eyes flash blue for a split second.

"Josef, don't worry. I got your back."

"Why does that not comfort me?" he sighed before opening the door of the building. I followed him, holding the door open for a young man, with ruffled blonde hair.

X

**(Harvey PoV)**

I glanced at my clock and had to look at it again when I saw Mike heading my way with one minute to spare. How many times did I have to explain this to him? He had to be early to be on time. I made a mental note to remind him yet again that this was not what I meant.

"Really?" He asked with a sigh as he walked into my office. "You can't even look up when you scowl at me?"

I was not in the mood for his banter at that moment. This case of Jessica's had me preoccupied, and I didn't like that either. "Unless you have something good, get out and go back to work."

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he quipped, but I didn't even roll my eyes. We needed to get down to business. Jessica may have been my superior, but she couldn't hide things from me. He must have noticed my lack of response, as he coughed and opened a file, handing it to me. "This is everything I could find on Kostan."

I skimmed through it. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Says he's opening a branch of his company in the city. A routine procedure. And he has a perfect record. Why would Jessica tell me to keep out of it if it was something as simple as this?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Mike told me. "Did she say how she knew him? They've obviously done business together before, but do they have a more than professional relationship? I'm not suggesting they're... involved, or anything, but are they friends?"

"It's possible." I answered. "I don't think she's mentioned him before, but it's none of my business who her friends are."

"Yeah... well, here's the thing," he began explaining, "Everything I found on this guy was right where it should have been. If something didn't make sense, I didn't have to look too hard to find anything I needed. It was all right there when I needed it."

I raised an eyebrow. Even the cleanest customers have a smudge on them somewhere. "Is this all you found?"

"Yeah, that's all of it. I swear, Harvey, the man is squeaky clean as far as I can tell. The only thing suspicious about him is how perfect all his records are. Like I said, nothing out of order, nothing that looked like it was being hidden, not even any corrected mistakes. It's just..."

"Too perfect." I finished his thought.

"Exactly." he agreed, looking relieved that I didn't try to thwart his theory. "I mean, I wouldn't go around accusing everyone with a spotless record of doing something wrong, but... something's just not right with this guy. You gotta consider he's a wealthy business man, seeking a high-profile law firm to take care of something seemingly simple. And the firm's top lawyers can't know about it? It just smells fishy to me."

I nodded. The kid had his good days. I just hoped he kept it up while I tried to figure out what Jessica and this Josef Kostan guy were up to. "You're right, something's wrong here."

He looked at me as if awaiting more directions. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll figure something out," I said, trying to formulate a plan in my head while simultaneously wondering if Mike was doing the same thing. "But I think we should go pay Jessica a visit."

"But Harvey she told you to stay out of it..."

"And I am." I said. "You're the one who's going to get his hands dirty. And if she calls you out on it, just tell her the truth; you were following my orders. Just leave out the part about you knowing I was supposed to stay out of it."

"You want me to lie to her?"

I glared at him. He needed to learn who the boss was around here. "You've been doing a good job so far. This lie would be tiny compared to-"

"Okay," he held his hand up, clearly not wanting to hear any more, "whatever. But I'm only doing it because it could potentially hurt the firm. I'm not afraid of you, Harvey."

I tightened my glare. "I'm not doing my job, then. Spilling your secret isn't the only way I can get you to do what I want, you know."

He just shrugged and attempted to imitate my poker face. He needed to be a little more confident before he'd be able to pull off a look like that. "Let's just go see Jessica."

I nodded once and stood, leading the way to Jessica's office. "Now, when we get there,-"

"Hey," he said, stopping when we came close to our destination, "those guys in there..."

"What about them?" I asked, annoyed at his way of becoming frightened when he recognized someone.

"I saw them this morning... I was running in after I parked my bike, and thought I was gonna be late-"

"What else is new?"

He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted at all, "I literally almost ran into them... the one on the left opened the door for me, and I didn't get a good look at the other one, but," he squinted, probably to get better focus on the other man, "that's him. That's Josef Kostan," he said quietly.

I tried to get a better look as well then, and recalled the picture in the file Mike gave me. "Well what do you know? It is him. He looks even less like a businessman in person."

"They don't exactly look like people Jessica would associate with outside of work. She looks... upset."

"I already told you, it's none of our business who she considers her friends. But this concerns the firm, and if there's some kind of shady deal going on, I want to know about it."

He shook his head, as if he had the right to be annoyed with me. "After you, Almighty Harvey Specter."

I smirked at him. "Damn right." I opened Jessica's office door and walked right in like it was my own living room.

"Harvey," she leered, obviously miffed that I'd interrupted her little meeting, "something you need?"

I put on my best smile that I used for clients. "Just came to see if you needed any help."

"I thought we discussed this, Harvey." she said steadily.

"Oh, this is the case you were talking about." I played dumb, but she obviously didn't buy it. Not that I expected her to. "I see." I turned to the man I knew to be Kostan, who seemed to be examining my associate, and extended my hand. "Harvey Specter."

He looked away from Mike and shook my hand firmly. "Josef Kostan, and this is my good friend Mick St. John." He gestured to his partner, " Jessica's told me about you, Mr. Specter."

"Oh, she has?"

"Harvey," her tone was biting, "If you came in here to try and get any info out of me, or my clients, you've wasted your time. And just so we're clear, when I told you to stay out of it, I meant Mike as well. And all other associates, for that matter. I will not-"

"Jessica," Josef spoke, "from what I hear, Harvey is a pretty good lawyer."

Pretty good? Did this joker live under a rock?

"One of the best around, in fact." he continued. "Maybe... we could use him."

She looked surprised. "Josef, he isn't-"

"I know. You told me. But still, it might be good to have someone like him on our team. Besides recent events have proved your skills to be…lacking."

"It's a risk." she warned. "A big one. And we'd have to tell him all the facts."

"We wouldn't have to tell them more than necessary, and what is necessary is only what deals with the case. Absolutely no danger for them at all, us adults can handle the rest."

"Josef," the other man, Mick, said in a warning tone, "are you sure it's a good idea?"

Jessica looked thoughtful. "You know it wouldn't just be risking you. It would put Harvey at risk too."

"And the kid? I have a feeling we could use him." Josef asked.

Mike seemed to know he was talking about him. "Is that how everyone sees me?" They were the first words he'd spoken since we entered the office.

Us adults ignored his question. "This is Mike, my associate. He goes where I go."

Jessica shook her head. "Harvey, letting you on this case is dangerous enough. Even if Josef decides to bring you aboard, I can't allow Mike to be at risk like this."

"Hey," Mike interjected, "I can take care of myself."

I don't think anyone was really paying any attention to him. "Why don't you fill me in on the details and I'll decide if it's safe enough for him."

"Don't I get to make that decision?" He argued.

I didn't look at him, just continued my staring contest with Jessica. I wanted this case, but as much as I hated to admit it I needed Mike's help. Besides, she had to know she couldn't hide the truth from me forever; I had my ways of finding out anything I wanted to know. All Mike had to do was keep quiet and let me persuade her. "What do you say? If the client wants me, I'm happy to offer my services. And we can go from there."

She sighed. "Josef?"

He nodded. "Do you think he can handle it?"

"Better than anyone else you could pick from." she said robotically, obviously not happy about the decision.

Josef nodded again. "Let's do it."


End file.
